Final Evolution Perfect Charizard's christmas special
by Lee Harvey Oswald
Summary: Final Evolution Perfect Charizard is the post powerful being in the multiverse. Can he help Conrad follow his dreams?


To read about our lord and savior Final Evolution Perfect Charizard, read about him from this:

pastebin dot com /9ZqkK3vh

* * *

It was september 11th, 2015. Final Evolution Perfect Charizard was in middle school, protecting his creator. He goes by the deviantart name charikitten, but let us call him Conrad. Conrad was in english class, having to read about Anne Frank. Final Evolution Perfect Charizard was so saddened by Anne Frank's story, he cried 2,996 flame tears, each tear having the power to bring someone back to life. The news were talking about the 14th anniversary of 9/11. "I know what to do! Final Evolution Perfect Charizard, let's go back and time and stop 9/11, the Holocaust, Columbine and Sandy Hook!" The entire class look at him, looking very offended. After class his teacher took him to the hallway to give him a lecture, but Final Evolution Perfect Charizard killed the teacher with a kioken big bang chaos spear kamehameha. Half the school was blown up and destroyed. Somehow, due to Conrad being such a colossal queer, all the guys that were still alive didn't run away, but instead went over to bully him.

*teleports behind you* *unsheathes katana* "heh, nothing personnel, kid."

The bully was cut clean in half, and all the other bullies fused together with their yugioh fusion cards to become Ultimate Bully XYZ.

Oh we have a tough guy here huh... *unsheathes my twin katanas* Well, let's see how tough you really are! *jumps into the air* TAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIS *spins around and slashes your face open* Not so tough now, huh? *grabs you and throws you up* It's time to finish this little charade *holds my katanas above my head* YOU ARE FINIIIIISHEEEEEEEED! *jumps upwards so that you get impaled on my swords* Heh... easy...

Final Evolution Perfect Charizard used a cup to collect all his tears, and then he and Conrad drank from the cup, sending them back in time to the day of Sandy Hook. Adam Lanza was playing some Dance Dance Revolution, training his agility for the massacre. Final Evolution Perfect Charizard killed him with a dark chaos rasengan kamahamaha. They drank some more tears to go back to the day of Columbine to see Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold bowling. Final Evolution Perfect Charizard killed them with a sonic wind falcon punch. They drank more tears to go back to 9/11. Conrad rode Final Evolution Perfect Charizard into the air to see the planes. He destroyed the planes with an elemental universal spirit bomb Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Conrad then poured the rest of the tears on the wreckage of the planes to bring everyone who was on the planes back to life. The elemental universal spirit bomb Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken destroyed multiple blocks of New York and set the Ocean to a boiling temperature, but Conrad didn't give a shit.

"We used all your tears. How can we go back to stop the Holocaust?"

"We can use chaos emeralds to time travel, like my favorite game Sonic 2006!"

As President Bush declared War on Final Evolution Ultimate Charizard, him and Conrad found all the chaos emeralds and time traveled back to 1939, when Hitler was planning to invade Poland. Tanks and planes flew across the boarder of Poland, but Final Evolution Ultimate Charizard stood in their way. He already was more powerful than the chaos emeralds, so Conrad used them to go into his super form. "Charizard, you destroy the entire German military, I will take care of Hitler." Super Conrad flew threw all the planes to destroy them, then went to fight Hitler. Super Conrad found out he was in a castle, which was guarded by German Gundam mechas. He started attacking the mechs, only for more German Gundams to come out. They started fusing together into a megazord of german engineering. He charged up all the energy from his chaos emeralds into his katana, and then took multiple slices into the air, releasing shockwaves of energy that destroyed the Megazord and the castle. Super Conrad flew around the castle looking for Hitler's body, but instead of being killed by the collapsed structure, Hitler climbed out of a undeground bunker.

"Time to kill you, Hitler!"

"Fool! You think a super form is a surprise to me? Don't you know that the Aryan race are long descendants of the saiyans?" He then started screaming in German as the ground beneath him cracked, until a flash of light blinded Super Conrad. Hitler was now in his super saiyan form.

Super Conrad teleported behind Hitler and took a slice with his katana, only for Hilter to teleport 20 meters above Super Conrad and release a barrage of ki blasts. Super Conrad cut all the ki blasts into microscopic balls of energy with his super charged katana. "I underestimated your power," said Hitler. He then flew into his bunker. Super Conrad flew after him, and saw Hitler standing on top of the Master Emerald, with Knuckle's dead body next to it. A surge of energy went into Hitler, and then his hair started changing colors at a rapid pace, and his aura looked like lightning bolts surrounding his body. Hitler has achieved his hyper form.

"Now, I must release the nein-tailed beast sealed with in me!" He pulled up his shirt and put his hand on the demon seal that resided on his stomach. Another blast of energy was released, as the aura of a German Beast surrounded him. "Now, I must use the elements of harmony!" He pulled out a chest that held the six elements of harmony. Using the magic of Friendship, he released the rainbow power within him.

Super Hyper Tailed Beast Rainbow Hitler yelled "This isn't even my final form!" Right after saying that, Final Evolution Perfect Charizard flew through the bunker after defeating the entire German Military, and hit Hitler with a flamethrower attack. Hitler was in his regular form, with the lower half of his body and left arm gone, just like frieza just before he died. All the chaos emeralds ran out of energy, as Conrad returned to his regular form. Hitler took his last stand by taking out his golden walter pp and fired into Conrad's chest. Conrad looked down at his bullet wounds, laughed and said "only 7.65mm."

Epilouge

After being rewarded with an Anne Frank striptease, Conrad tried to lose his virginity, only to be laughed at for his tiny male clitoris. All of Conrad's fictional waifus were absorbed by Final Evolution Perfect Charizard, so he cried, not from bullet wounds, but from wounds that will not heal, in his heart. They traveled back to the 21st century to defeat America under the Bush Administration, and killed the president because Conrad was taught by the liberal media that he was evil. The two took over the country and ran it as a monarchy. Conrad was able to get his tiny male clitoris pleasured by many (wo)men, and he gave birth to six million children.

Why did I write this?


End file.
